One candle, forever
by p y n q u e
Summary: We will be together forever. / Femslash and implied slash. A little drabble thing with a fragment of a plot.


**One candle, forever**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I'm TSEL. By the way, I just figured out that TSE1 is T.S. Eliot. Gee, I'm smart. Ugh.

**Notes:** Okay, I kinda got into this pairing after I wrote a one-shot for it.

This is indeed **femslash **and maybe some **loli**. Also includes implied **slash**. I couldn't resist. There is implied **het** though.

And it's, like, super non-canon.

Bon appétit!

P.S. I think I gave the narrator synesthesia. Lol. Look it up.

* * *

One light. There is one candle, short and melting. Its light waxes and wanes, the flame desperate to go out. It is lonely, it is weak. But we will push it, make it light up our faces, and brighten the night.

You say something, but I do not hear. The flame's screams are too loud, the way the light soaks your face is so beautiful.

The light flickers, I see more of your face. You are so gorgeous.

"Victoria." Your velvet voice rings out, cuts through the darkness like a knife.

I have no choice but to answer.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you ask. I'd think the answer was obvious, but you are just making sure. You always make sure.

"Yes, I am…" I say, quietly and unconvincingly. Your chuckle, your laughter like bells. I close my eyes, and I swear I can _see_ your voice, your giggle, fiery and red as it dances across my vision in swirling tendrils.

"It's okay if you aren't." you sound so sincere, so kind. You always do, but no one notices. I do. They simply see your actions, your flirting and dancing. They can't see your voice like I do. They can't decode your voice. They don't see the colors, the way the red of your voice fades when you're sad, or the explosions and ink blots when you sing. They don't see the beautiful pink when our voices mingle.

"I love you, Bombalurina." I say, jagged wisps of white dancing around your red, careful not to touch, to weaken the passion.

You bring your paw to my cheek, gently and tentatively, as if I would shatter at your touch.

I open my eyes. The colors fade.

"I love you, too." The statement, said softly and slowly, creates an explosion of red, and all your other colors—black and white join the mix, mingle. A gentle meeting, very formal, then they dance together and fade.

I feel your paw move to my arm, sparks erupting at your touch. In that kind, un-Bombalike way you show only around me, you pull me closer. Carefully, I allow myself to wrap my arms around you. We are like to puzzle pieces, stuck together with tape and glue, because we don't fit, but should.

The candle cries, I ignore it. You rest your chin on my head and pull me closer.

If they knew, you would be ruined.

We are silent. I close my eyes, the nearly invisible mists our breathing makes gently touch, combining as our inhaling and exhaling falls in unison.

An eternity passes. One, two. Maybe three. You hesitantly pull me away. You kiss my forehead. I giggle, sprinkles of white.

"Ready?" you ask as we stand.

"Yes." I say, shocked that I sound believable.

You take my hand and lead me out of our rendezvous point. The candle dies, thankful, as we leave.

We stand in the moonlight, white and red.

"Say goodbye," you say, gesturing to the main clearing. Under the moonlight, you look like a goddess. I am so lucky.

I look out at the junkyard. I wish Misto luck with Tugger, Electra with Pouncival, Jemima with Alonzo and Etcetera with anyone.

I send love to Plato, and an apology. I wish the best for everyone, and turn back to you. I smile. Any regret I felt disappears as you smile back.

"Let's go," I say, squeezing your paw. We hop off the junk pile and run out of the junkyard, paw in paw.

"I love you, Bombalurina."

"I love you too, Victoria."

We will be together forever.

* * *

No suck ass, ja?

It's pretty sappy, but I kinda like it. The pairing totally makes me think, "FIRE AND ICE!" But Vicki is supposed to be _snow_. Oh well.

Anyway, hope you liked.

Review, and I'll let you bake sweets with the cast and me.

(I had a strange dream about that… Hmm, I sense a randomfic coming on!)

Flame, and we'll put eggshells in your brownies. Nah, I'm kidding'. Go ahead and flame, I can take it!


End file.
